1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning sheet which is intended to be used for cleaning when attached to a mop-like cleaning device or the like, and more particularly to a cleaning sheet including a liquid absorbent sheet which can absorb and retain liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known cleaning sheets which are used for cleaning the house floor when attached to a cleaning head of a mop-like cleaning device. Such conventional cleaning sheets are typically constructed of a single nonwoven fabric or by layering two or more nonwoven fabrics on top of one another and used in a dry state. When they are used in a dry state, dirt or dust can be trapped between fibers on the surface of the nonwoven fabric. Alternatively, an adsorbent lubricant is coated thereon to cause dirt or dust adhere to the sheet surface.
However, such cleaning sheets to be used in a dry state are not effective in removing stains adhered to the floor surface, although they are effective in collecting fluffy dust.
Japanese Utility-Model Registration No. 3094858 discloses a cleaning device which has nozzles in a cleaning head for squirting water to the floor surface. After wetted with water, the floor surface is wiped off with a cleaning sheet attached to the cleaning head. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-521432 also discloses a cleaning device with a liquid supply part on a handle which extends upward from the top face of a cleaning head and a cleaning pad which is capable of absorbing liquid and which is intended to be attached to the liquid supply type cleaning device.
The cleaning pad is provided with an absorbent layer which varies in thickness in a stepwise manner to bulge centrally toward an object to be cleaned such as the floor surface, and its surface is covered with a sheet material manufactured by carding, spunbonding, etc. and formed with slits. Patent Publication No. 2001-521432 also discloses in FIG. 5 a wrinkled sheet which is joined to the inclined part of the absorbent layer to give a wrinkled texture to the sheet material.
The cleaning pad disclosed in Patent Publication No. 2001-521432 can retain a detergent within due to the presence of the absorbent layer for absorbing and retaining liquid, so that the effect of removing dirt from the floor surface can be improved by the detergent.
However, the cleaning pad whose surface is covered with the slashed sheet material does not control the amount of liquid between the cleaning pad and the floor surface. That is, when the cleaning pad retaining the detergent is pressed against the floor surface, the liquid absorbed in the absorbent layer may be oversupplied to the floor surface through the slits.
Patent Publication No. 2001-521432 describes that the object to be cleaned by the cleaning pad is a ceramic tile floor or the like. In the case of the ceramic tile floor, it may be effective to apply a large amount of detergent for scrubbing a stain off with the cleaning pad, but if the floor surface is a wooden floor on which a finishing compound such as a paint is applied, a large amount of detergent may deteriorate the floor surface unfavorably.
In addition, the cleaning pad, which is mainly aimed at scrubbing a stain off the ceramic tile floor or the like with a detergent, is not suitable for use in collecting and removing hair, fluffy dust and the like from the wooden floor.